Mystery of sunagakure international high school
by blue sapphire sophia
Summary: kini ia telah datang memenuhi panggilannya untuk menjadi ksatria dan membahagiakan partner juga dunia ,berhasilkah ia ? wan't to know the story? read it !
1. bencana di awal pertemuan

**Mystery of sunagakure international high school**

** -NARUTO TETAP PUNYA OM MASASHI KISHAMOTO****-**

**Mystery of SIHS:bencana di awal pertemuan **

Di tengah gelapnya malam , terlihat seorang remaja perempuan yang berumur sekitar 17-an , sedang berlari di lorong asrama SIHS , matanya berwarna biru laut , rambut berwarna biru dan sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk sabit pada jidatnya , dia adalah namikaze sophia , seorang anak dari penerus perusahaan namikaze corp,Namikaze Minato

seluruh kekayaan yang dimilikinya , belum seberapa dibanding kekuatannya , tunggu kekuatan? ya , dia adalah seorang anak terpilih dan murni tanpa sebab , yang memiliki sebab / _mid _biasanya memiliki penyebabnya , yaitu: ayah atau ibunya merupakan keturunan murni dan menikah dengan orang biasa atau kekuatan itu diberikan padanya karena sebab-sebab tertentu

kekuatan supranatural yang dia miliki membuat ia bisa membuat bencana alam luar biasa hebat , tapi dibalik seluruh kedashayatan kekuatanya dia punya beberapa kekurangan , yaitu : dia adalah seseorang agak terlalu ceroboh dan bertindak gegabah,tapi dia juga punya sifat yang lebih berbahaya daripada kedua sifatnya yang lain yaitu : dia akan lebih mudah menyerang seseorang dan lebih parahnya lagi , dia pada masa ini akan menyerang orang tanpa pandang bulu , mau kawan mau lawan semua nya akan kembali normal dengan sendirinya / untuk keturunan murni yang terpilih biasanya bisa dihentikan pada saat bertemu cinta pertamanya saat ini terjadi

Oke kita kembali pada tokoh utama kita yang satu ini, sesampainya dikamar dia langsung merebahkan diri dikasur,menikmati AC nya,lalu terlelap menuju mimpinya setelah mengunci pintu kamar tentunya.

saat ia sedang berada dalam mimpinya , ternyata bahaya tengah mengancam , seseorang telah mengincarnya '' kau , aku telah mengincarmu dari dulu,tapi aku disegel oleh nenek dan kakekmu , kali ini setelah menuggu lama , akhirnya masa ini telah tiba , kau akan kudapatkan Namikaze Sophia tunggu saja... kekuatanmu,kekuasaanmu akan menjadi milikku... hahahahaha... uhuk uhuk... sial , kebanyakan ketawa ''

Pukul 5:30 , matahari menerobos masuk kekamar sophia,membuatnya terpaksa harus bangun...perlahan dikucek2 dulu matanya , terus liat jam , ngeliat tetangga masih tidur and ngigo goyang inul , setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi , setelah 16 menit kemudian dia selesai mandi dll , pakaiannya adalah sebuah baju mini dress panjang biru dengan motif garis-garis,ditambah rambut yang dikepang sampai lutut menambah kesan sisi feminimnya.

hari ini ia baru masuk sekolah ini alias murid pindahan,karena belum tahu kelas and takut nyasar,jadi dia menunggu dikamarnya , setelah menuggu hampir 2 jam lamanya , akhirnya seorang laki - laki paruh baya bermasker dan berambut perak yang diketehui sebagai _sensei_ itu , mengajak sophia untuk masuk ke kelas ' fiuh , jika saja aku memutuskan keluar kamar dan mencari kelas sendiri , maka sudah dipastikan aku tak akan bertemu dengan _sensei_ ini'sophia bersyukur karena ga jadi nyasar

sesampainya dikelas...

'' _Ohayou_ kakashi-_sensei_...'' Terdengar suara murid2 dikelas itu '' _ohayou_... murid murid , hari ini kita ada murid baru''kata Kakashi pada seluruh murid dikelas , tiba-tiba kelas menjadi ribut

ada yang berbicara : nanti apa murid nya perempuan atau laki-laki ya ?, kalau perempuan , mudah-mudahan dia cantik , siapa tau bisa jadi my girlfriend ya ga? , hmm ,kalau laki-laki mudah mudahan , bisa jadi teman kita dan jangan terlalu tampan atau pinter deh

ada juga yang berbicara : nanti kalau dia jago matematika , aku mau diajarin sama dia , aku kan b'loon matematika , hehe

bahkan ada yang berbicara : pokonya kalau dia perempuan , dan berhasil merebut gaara atau sasuke... lihat saja akan ku cincag dia

dan lain sebagainya...

''DIAM SEMUANYA! '' kata Kakashi yang kayanya udah naik darah , kelas yang tadinya kaya konser musik , sekarang jadi pada diam kaya kuburan ''huft , baiklah Namikaze-_san_ , silahkan masuk '' kata Kakashi yang udah bisa nurunin emosinya , sophia lalu masuk ke kelas atas perintah Kakashi tadi , terlihatlah seluruh anak laki - laki terngaga lebar yah kecuali dua orang tentu saja kedua cowok paling cool di SIHS , siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara

'' _Ohayou_ , na-namaku Namikaze sophia salam kenal , mohon bantuannya '' kata sophia membungkuk '' baiklah namikaze-_san_ , silahkan duduk disebelah Hyuuga Hinata'' kata Kakashi '' gomensai kakashi-_sensei_ , yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata yang mana ? '' tanya sophia , kakashi menujuk seorang anak berambut indigo dan mata lavender tanpa pupil yang duduk di bangku ke dua paling depan ''_arigatou sensei_ '' kata sophia ,

sophia pun segera duduk ke sebelah hinata '' hai Hyuuga-_san_ '' kata sophia melayangkan senyumannya pada hinata '' a-ah tak perlu begitu , panggil saja hinata '' kata hinata membalas senyuman sophia '' baiklah hinata-_san_''kata sophia tersenyum ''baiklah mari buka buku paket matematika bab 2 dan bla bla bla bla bla bla bla'' kakashi memberi tugas pada murid murid

sophia sudah menyelesaikannya dalam setengah jam saja , lalu ia melirik ke seluruh ruangan , dan ternyata ada yang lebih cepat darinya yaitu seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah darah dengan tatto bertuliskan kata '_ai_' , ya dia adalah Sabaku Gaara

ia tertarik pada anak laki-laki itu , wajahnya tampan tapi raut wajahnya menampakkan sebuah sifat dingin luar biasa 'sepertinya dia adalah seorang yang paling pintar dan di idolai para cewek-cewek disini , aku akan mengajaknya bicara walaupun aku ga tau dia bakal jawab atau tidak , yang penting aku bisa bicara denganya saja , aku terlanjur tertarik padanya'batin sophia

semetara Gaara yang merasa dirinya terus dilihat , menengok ke kanan kiri dan didapatinya seorang anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah namikaze sophia sedang melihat dia 'mau apa anak itu melihatku? apa ada yang salah denganku? kalau dilihat dari tatapanya sepertinya bukan tatapan sembarangan , aku harus berhati-hati padanya , akan kucoba bicara dengannya nanti...'batin gaara

dan tanpa mereka sadari , keduanya memiliki keinginan yang sama

''trrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg!'' bel telah berbunyi , seluruh anak keluar , tak terkecuali sophia dan hinata , mereka pergi kekantin sekolah , saat menuju kantin , tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan sophia begitu saja , karena belum siap dia jadi sedikit goyah , tapi bisa menyeimbangi dirinya , setelah bisa menyeimbangi dirinya dia melihat siapa yang secara tata-krama sangat amat sangat tidak sopan itu , dan didapatinya seorang anak laki-laki yang akan ia ajak bicara , yup! siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara yang tentu saja lagi dikejar-kejar fansgirl-nya

setelah beberapa menit bengong , sophia akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata ''hey , Sabaku! kesana !'' kata sophia menujuk sebuah jalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah , Gaara hanya mengikuti dan masuk ke jalan itu , para fansgirl Gaara terkecoh dan mengambil sebuah tempat di arah berlawanan dengan terowongan itu.

'' hah...hah...hah aku heran bagaimana kau terus terusan berlari seperti ini setiap hari sih?'' kata sophia setelah mengatur nafasnya karena lari tadi ''aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan begini''kata gaara masih dengan gaya _cool_-nya ''lansung saja ketopik utama Sabaku,kenapa kau menarikku tiba-tiba tadi?''tanya sophia ''aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara'' masih _stay cool_ , sophia agak terkejut , tapi sekarang ia sudah mengendalikan keterkejutannya tadi ''apa yang kau mau bicarakan sabaku?'' tanya sophia santai ''kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan aneh tadi dikelas?'' tanya Gaara yang sekarang dengan raut wajah serius ''itu, karena aku hanya ingin mengenal dirimu , tapi memang tidak bisa dilihat dari luar saja kan sabaku?'' kata sophia ''yah , kau benar , bisakah kau jangan panggil aku sabaku ? , panggil saja gaara'' kata gaara geregetan , sophia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gaara seperti itu , yang membuat Gaara sidikit merona.

''jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini , sophia ?'' tanya gaara tiba-tiba yang membuat sophia kaget dengan perkataan gaara tadi ''apa sih yang kau maksud ? aku cuma baru pindah sekolah saja kok , tunggu apa kau tau ?''kata sophia yang kini dengan tatapan penuh selidik ''ya , aku tau siapa kau...gadis terpilih murni yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan alam , benar ?'' kata Gaara ''ya , kau tepat sekali Gaara , apa kau berniat membunuhku dan mengambil kekuatan dan kekuasaanku untuk menghancurkan dunia ? '' kata sophia dengan nada dingin ''tidak , aku tak mau melakukannya''jelasnya yang jujur membuat sophia kaget , tapi senang '' bagaimana kau tau itu , kupikir semua orang berpikir itu hanya legenda?''tanya sophia '' lambang sabit itu sangat mencolok , tak ada orang yang pernah punya tanda lahir berbentuk mencolok seperti itu , kecuali para gadis terpilih ''kata Gaara yang sudah menunjukkan ketajaman otaknya ''bisakah kau jaga rahasia ini gaara-_san _? '' tanya sophia penuh harap ''ya , tentu saja aku bisa menjaga rahasia ini , akan ku jaga sebaik baiknya '' kata gaara berjanji ''jangan bohong , tepati janjimu , kalau sampai rahasia ini bocor , kau tau apa yang akan terjadi ?''tanya sophia plus deathglare setajam silet ''ya , tentu saja ''kata gaara masih tetap dengan gaya _cool_-nya beum 5 menit Gaara menjawab , tiba-tiba ada yang menjerit

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Jerit seseorang yang rupanya seorang gadis itu

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya , mau tau ? tunggu chapter selanjutnya !

BERSAMBUNG

Gomen banyak salah soalnya ini fic pertama saya,yang berniat review please jangan urungkan niatnya,pujian,kritik/flame tapi yang membangun,pertanyaan juga boleh insya allah aku bisa jawab... oh kya ada penegasan disini:TIDAK TERIMA FLAME YANG TAK MEMBANGUN, dan aku juga mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya,semoga puasa dan seluruh amal ibadahnya diterima allah swt,aaaaaaaammmmmmmiiiiiiinnnnnnn Salam sophia :D


	2. bencana di awal pertemuan2

Halo di chapter 2 ini saya selaku author cerita ini ingin memperbaiki sekuat yang saya bisa saya lakukan dan saya ucapkan gomensai karena ga bisa update kilat karena para guru saya dengan sangat keji memberi PR seenak jidatnya sehingga jadi gunung tuh PR TT . TT untung saya bisa ngerjain ni chapter 2, saya juga ucapkan arigatou gonzamitzu bagi yang telah mereview ataupun membaca fic abal ini , oke tanpa basa basi langsung tancap

_story before _

_" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Teriak seseorang yang ternyata perempuan itu _

**Mystery of sunagakure international high school**

**-Naruto tetap punya masashi kishamoto-**

**Mystery of SIHS:bencana awal pertemuan2**

"Hah?! ada apa ini ? " tanya Gaara , tapi bukannya dapet jawaban malah tambah bingung ngeliat sophia udah ilang '_hah dasar _' rutuk Gaara dalam hati sambil mengejar sophia , awalnya dia bingung soalnya dia ga ada dimana - mana , tapi saat ia melihat dikerumunan orang - orang di gedung olah raga ia sempat melihat surai rambut biru menerobos para murid yang berkerumun di depan gedumg olahraga itu '_ah itu dia__'_ batin Gaara , tanpa buang waktu ia segera mengejar gadis itu , usahanya ga tanggung tanggung! mulai dari terlempar beberapa kali karena ga bisa masuk ke barisan , pas masuk harus rela di kegencet gencet , trus harus menghindari para FGnya yang berteriak dengan suara yang dapat memekakkan telinga , '_demi sophia , semua ini demi dia '_ itulah yang selalu menyemangatinya melewati segala cobaan-?- sampai akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ia menemukan sophia berada ditengah-tengah gepombolan itu , tapi entah mengapa ia mematung dan pandanganya lurus kedepan ,l ia pun ikut melihat kedepan juga, ia membelakkan matanya melihat apa yang ada disana , seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan kulit putih yang terbaring tak berdaya di sana dan tentu ia sangat kenal siapa orang itu "hyuuga neji '' hanya dua kata itu yang bisa ia katakan sekarang , tak beberapa lama datang gadis bersurai indigo telah berdiri di depan barisan dari sisi satunya dengan air mata yang kini telah menggenang di bola mata lavendernya "NII-SAN!'' tangisan gadis itu pun pecah

Gaara's pov

Aku benar benar tidak percaya ketika melihat apa yang kulihat didepanku, satu satunya orang yang mengerti seluk beluk kehidupanku juga salah satu temanku yang terkuat tergeletak dihadapanku dengan kondisi tidak berdaya, oh siapa pun aku mohon katakan ini mimpi, siapapun! Tapi aku heran bagaimana ini terjadi, tapi yang penting aku akan menghajar siapapun yabg melakukan ini , tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus dia, tunggu apa dia tahu sesuatu? arrgghh! Semua Persoalan ini membuatku pusing!

Normal pov

Tangisan hinata pun semakin keras menggema di seluruh ruangan "Hiks...Nii-san apa yang terjadi...hiks...kenapa kau...hiks ...jadi begini...hiks"tangis hinata yang membuat dada sophia perih melihatnya , cukup perih sepertinya untuk membuat dia menjatuhkan bulir bulir bening yang hampir tak pernah ia keluarkan , jatuh dari iris _sappihre _itu.

satu tetes.

.

.

.

dua tetes

.

.

.

.

sampai akhirnya menyadi semakin banyak dan semakin deras. dia tau dia bukan siapa-siapa neji , tapi sebagai teman dari hinata , melihat hinata menangis seperti itu tentu saja membuat hatinya sangat sakit dan perih. tanpa sadar Gaara memeluknya , menenangkannya , bahkan ia lupa kalau sekarang banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka.

setelah beberapa menit menangis Gaara ingat ia di perhatikan orang , Gaara ingin langsung melepas sophia , tapi tiba-tiba terbersit pikiran untuk menjahili dia "hey kita diperhatikan banyak orang loh , kau mau dikira pacarku huh?" kata Gaara tersenyum , tapi senyumanya langsung hilang ketika merasakan aura pembunuh yang kuat dari sang gadis , lalu...

BLETAK

.

.

.

.

BEDUAK

.

.

.

.

JEDUK

.

.

.

.

GEDEBUK

.

.

.

.

GEDEBUG

.

.

.

.

DUAK

.

.

.

.

DUAK

.

.

.

.

MEONG

.

.

.

.

MEONG

.

.

.

.

OING

.

.

.

.

OING

"APA KAU BILANG DASAR PANDA MERAH NARSISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, RASAKAN INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"teriak sophia yang menyebabkan seluruh panda merah di kebun binatang pada bersin semua+hujan lokal , untung ga banjir dan mari kita lanjutkan *Gaara :authoooorrrrr! loe mau bunuh gueeeeeee*

GUK

.

.

.

.

GUK

.

.

.

.

KUKURUYUK

.

.

.

.

MOOOO

sophia menepuk nepuk tangannya seusai menghajar gaara yang membuat seluruh laki-laki bergeridik ngeri _'dibalik kecantikanya ternyata ada keganasan luar biasa , harus hati-hati nih' _batin mereka , sementara Gaara ? whoa jangan nanya , dia mukanya ancur banget! , bonyok ato semacamnya lah

apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya ?

mo tau ? wait the next chapter

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , ouh readers dan Gaara kun aku kangen kalian ! *peluk readers and gaara , readers and gaara muntah berjamaah* gomen pendek aku soalnya lagi nyuri nyri waktu buat tancap ni story , jadi maklum kya kalo salahnya banyak , sekali lagi saya minta review nya readers sekalian jaa


	3. ramalan sang ksatria lautan

ne , para readers ku yang tercinta *readers : *muntah berjamaah*hoooeeeekkk* aku mau melanjutkan my fic nih mumpung mumpung ada waktu jadi tak kebut aja takut dikasih PR gunung lagi saya juga ucapkan arigatou gonzamitsu bagi yang mereview ataupun hanya membaca fic abal ini , tanpa basa basi lagi yuk langsung tancap

_story before_

_ sophia menepuk nepuk tangannya seusai menghahjar Gaara yang membuat seluruh laki laki disana bergeridik ngeri 'ternyata dibalik kecantikanya , ada keganasan yang luar biasa , harus hati hati nih ' batin mereka , sementara Gaara , oh jangan tanya mukanya ancur , bonyok ato semacamnya lah  
_

**Mystery of Sunagakure international high school**

**-Naruto tetap punya masashi kishamoto-**

**Mystery of SIHS:Ramalan sang ksatria lautan  
**

semuanya mengaga , itulah pemandangan yang terlihat sekarang , bagaimana tidak ? sophia seorang gadis yang sopan , baik dan ramah bisa se-brutal ini coba?... oke kita tinggalkan dulu mereka yang nganga ga jelas , kembali ke laptop- ralat , maksudnya , kembali kekedua tokoh ini.

sophia yang tadi memukul Gaara merasa agak bersalah karena pas nabokin , mukulin ato yang lainnya dia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya '_ups ke bablas ya :p'_ batinnya , dengan gerakan slow motion dia berjongkok didepan 'sang korban' ''_gomen ne _Gaara-_san ,_ aku kebablas , sekali lagi _gomen__sai_''katanya dengan nada penyesalan yang membuat para siswa-siswi dibuat tambah cengok , '_barusan brutal banget... sekarang jadi lembut lagi , astaga , demi kami-sama gadis ini benar benar sangat aneh !' _batin seluruh siswa-siswi

tak beberapa lama sang kepala sekolah dan sang dokter sekolah datang '' dimana hyuuga neji ?'' semprot sang kepala sekolah langsung _to the point _ , dan kayanya hinata mulai mewek lagi , beruntung sophia langsung memberi tanda pada sang kakak ,naruto untuk menenangkan hinata.

sophia dengan berani *author : ini mo perang ato mo ngomong ama kepala sekolah sih? readers:lah , lo kan yang bikin ? author:oh iya readers : hajjaaaarrrrrrrr! , *author digebuk readers , author tepar*berbicara dengan sang kepala sekolah yg terkenal galak ke seato Suna tentang apa yang terjadi "hmm jadi begitu , shizune cepat telfon rumah sakit dan bawa tuan sabaku ke UKS. SEKARANG"kata sang kepala sekolah a.k.a tsunade kepada shizune , sang dokter sekolah "ha'i tsunade-_sama_!"kata shizune memberi hormat lalu pergi sambil menggotong Gaara yang mukanya masih bonyok *Gaara : bagian itu gausah disebut juga kali -.-'*"dan kau namikaze keruangan pribadi ku nanti saat pulang sekolah , dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu atau ikut bersamamu , ini harus kita bicarakan secara empat mata. apa kau paham ?"tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan jarang di perlihatkan ke banyak orang "ha'i" balas sophia

skip time

bel telah berbunyi tanda sekolah telah berakhir , semua tengah bergegas untuk pergi kekamar masing masing kecuali sophia , ya sang gadis berambut lautan ini sedang menuju keruangan pribadi kepala sekolah , katanya tak ada yang pernah masuk kecuali kepala sekolah dan sang suami yang juga mantan kepala sekolah.

kini ia telah berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut. ada sebuah aura aneh yang terpancar di ruangan ini , dengan hati - hati ia membuka pintu itu. setelah tengok kanan kiri untuk memastikan semuanya aman ia perlahan menginjakan kakinya ke ruangan tersebut

selangkah

.

.

.

.

dua langkah

.

.

.

.

dan baru saja tiga langkah , tiba - tiba ada dua orang tengah berjalan ke arahnya yang satu seperti seorang laki - laki tinggi besar dan yang satu lagi nampak seorang perempuan

kira kira siapakah kedua orang tersebut ? tunggu jawabannya di chapter depan !

bersambung

nah oke disini aku membuatnya pendek karena pr mulai numpuk lagi jadi harus ngerjain tuh pr dulu oke saya mau bilang arigatou ya yg baca dan review

tolong banyakin review nya ok

dan sekali lagu saya mau bilang

review please ?


	4. ramalan sang ksatria lautan2

woke berhubung ini hari ultah author , jadi saya bakal ga bikin panjang (mungkin) ni fic , soal sodara author pada ricuh jadi susah tancap ni story tanpa basa basi lagi langsung deh tancap !

_story before _

_yang satu nampak seperti pria tinggi besar dan yang satunya lagi nampak seperti seseorang wanita_

**Mystery of Sunagakure international high school**

**-Naruto tetap punya masashi kishamoto-**

**Mystery o****f****SIHS:Ramalan sang ksatria lautan2**

melihat ada dua orang lain di depannya , sophia langsung memasang posisi siaga dan siap bertarung , juga memikirkan hal hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi.

semakin lama bayangan itu nampak semakin jelas sampai akhirnya kedua sosok itu telah berdiri didepan sophia , cengo! iya itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk keadaan mukanya yang menganga lebar... ternyata sang kepala sekolah a.k.a tsunade juga sang suami jiraya tengah berdiri didepannya , oke mungkin itu biasa. tapi kali ini dengan pakaian khas ksatria elemen!

"a-apa?"katanya benar benar terkejut. kali ini ia tak menduga bahwa sang kepala sekolah juga suaminya adalah ksatria elemen " ya namikaze kau benar, kami memang seorang ksatria elemen , ayo masuklah kita akan cari elemen dominan dirimu dan ramalanmu"kata jiraya , sophia kaget "ta-tapi aku kan masih gadis terpilih , belum jadi ksatria"katanya agak menolak "tidak , pangkatmu sudah naik namikaze. semenjak kau bertemu dengan tuan sabaku"kali ini tsunade yang bersuara "tu-tunggu , kalau begitu berarti Gaara akan...""menjadi partermu" sambung tsunade ,

shock , ia benar benar shock. kalian tau kenapa ? karena seorang parter biasanya akan jatuh cinta pada sang gadis , tetapi jika sang gadis terpilih tersebut elemen dominanya adalah air ,maka sang parter harus siap sang gadis tersebut menjadi seoranng komandan , yang berarti ia akan mati. (sedikit catatan : seorang komandan sampai sekarang belum ada yang masih hidup) , karena lawannya adalah seorang raja dari kerajaan kegelapan , mandara uchiha .

selama ini komandan yang lain selalu menerapkan segel biasa paling tinggi hanyalah **_hakkake fuin_ **, sementara mandara sudah dapat membangkitkan diri dalam kurun waktu 36 tahun dari segel tersebut dan itupun 17 tahun yang lalu . Artinya sebenarnya pilihan akhir adalah segel **_the death power of the element ._ ** yaitu segel yang dapat menekan dan menyerap kekuatan dan daya hidup yang disegel , tapi jurus segel ini akan membuat si pemakai kekuatanya akan diserap perlahan lahan untuk menyegel , menekan , dan menyerap seluruhnya kekuatan dan daya hidup yang disegel juga mencegah yang tersegel terlepas dari segel ini , dan perlu di catat tidak ada jurus yang dapat membuka segel ini.

tapi para komandan yang dulu hanya berpikir pendek untuk menyegel mandara sementara , dan mandara sekarang sedang dalam proses pembangkitan tahap ketiga atau bisa disebut tahap akhir .itulah mengapa 5 gadis terpilih elemen : api , air , tanah , angin dan petir. akan dipilih tahun ini

tapi ada sebuah ramalan berbunyi _ ' suatu saat nanti akan ada seorang komandan yang hidup oleh kasih sayang yang membangkitkan ying dan yang kembali seimbang dengannya ' _itulah ramalannya , tapi itu belum pernah terjadi dan perlu diketahui bahwa ying dan yang telah hilang keseimbangannya karena ying kini kekuatanya lebih besar

"namikaze ,kau harus siap , itulah resiko gadis terpilih namikaze , kita harus siap dan mau tak mau kita harus melakukannya. Saranku kau harus siap jika elemen dominanmu adalah air."kata tsunade , mendengar itu sophia langsung menganguk dan menarik nafas panjang "huh , baiklah tsunade_-san_ , aku siap , apapun elemen dominanku."katanya penuh keyakinan , ia percaya bahwa apapun yang ia dapatkan itu adalah yang terbaik bukan hanya untuknya , tapi untuk dunia '_tapi, apa ia siap jika elemen dominanku air?'_batinnya , ia ingat akan Gaara. Karena Gaara akan menjadi parternya maka ia juga harus siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

"masuklah sophia , dan ... semoga beruntung " kata tsunade menghela nafas berat , entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa anak itu akan mendapatkan elemen dominan air '_semoga tak ada malaikat lewat dan mencatatnya'_ batin tsunade berharap , ia tak tega anak itu mendapat elemen air . ia kembali mengingat masa lalu saat ia bertempur dan menyaksikan bagaimana temannya sendiri yang mendapat elemen dominan air. mati di depan matanya

_flashback_

_DDDDDDDUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR..._

_kabut tebal kembali menyelimuti wilayah itu dengan diiringi suara dentuman kencang. terlihat seorang anak perempuan bermata hazelnut sedang melawan seekor ular ungu yang menyerangnya dari segala arah. ya , ia adalah senju tsunade , sang ksatria gurun_

**_earth element : the earth snake_**

_sedetik setelah ia mengatakannya munculah seekor ular berwarna coklat tua muncul dan menyerang ular ungu tersebut._

_ tapi perhatian tsunade tidak terarah pada pertarungannya , melainkan terarah pada sebuah tempat disisi lain wilayahnya. _

_terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki tatto segitiga terbalik bernama inzuka rin sang ksatria halilintar sedang bertarung dengan seekor rusa berekor 4  
_

_ lalu di sisi lainnya ada seorang perempuan juga yang memiliki rambut merah panjang bernama uzumaki kurshina sang kstria gunung api terlihat sedang melawan seekor rubah berekor 9 _

_lalu disisi yang satunya lagi ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut orange bernama mebuki sang ksatria tornado terlihat sedang melawan seekor kura - kura berekor 3  
_

_dan terakhir ia melihat ke sebuah wilayah yang ditutupi genkai transparan disana terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang bernama mei sang ksatria lautan terlihat sedang memasang sebuah segel ditangannya._

_pertama kali saat ia tersenyum karena perang ini akan usai , tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ia mulai memperhatikan gerakan segel tangan sang sahabat._

_ia membelakkan matanya melihat jenis segel apa yang di gunakan mei untuk menyegel mandara _

**_hakkake fuin !_**

_teriak mei memasang segel , beberapa detik kemudian sang malaikat maut keluar , melancarkan segelnya pada sang raja kegelapan tersebut , lalu memasangkan tali untuk meregang nyawa yang merupakan imbalannya setelah mandara kembali tersegel _

_tsunade dan yang lain berlari secepatnya ke arah mei dan parternya diikuti jiraya dkk "mei !, apa yang kau lakukan !, hiks , kenapa kau menggunakannya mei! kenapa hiks" ucap tsunade terisak melihat sang sahabat tengah sekarat di depan matanya "t-tsunade , ka-kawan - k-kawan a-aku mi-minta maaf ka- karena te-telah me-merepotkan ka-kalian , ta-tapi pa-paling ti-tidak di-dia a-akan cu-cukup la-lama te-tertahan di-di sa-sana , sa-sayonara semua..."kata mei melirik sementara tugu penyegelan mandara dan kemudian menutup mata untuk selamanya...  
_

_kata kata terakhir mei membuat mata tsunade membuat tsunade dkk membulatkan matanya , ia tak menyangka bahwa mei memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. lalu...  
_

_"**MEI!**"teriak tsunade yang diikuti dengan tangisan sang partner juga seluruh teman temannya _

_flashback and_

ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat ini , dengan penuh kesabaran dan penantian sophia akhirnya keluar dari ruang ramalan , tapi wajahnya sendu '_jangan - jangan...' _batinnya mengelengkan kepalanya

"jadi apa hasilnya ? " tanyanya penasaran "hasil ramalanku adalah... aku akan mati di medan perang dan elemen dominanku adalah... " sophia berkata dengan suara bergetar "air"kata sophia

bagaimanakah ekspresi tsunade dan Gaara mendengar elemen dominan sophia ?

tunggu chapter depan !

bersambung

huh , akhirnya tuh bocah udah pada cabut juga readers , saya menulis itu juga make perjuangan , jadi jangan ngeflame ya , gomen banyak salah , dan banyakin reviewnya ya !


	5. ekspresi tsunade dan jiraya

okeh , mulai dari chap 4 sampai seterusnya , kayanya bakal serius , saya bakal panjangin dan tancap , jadi tolong jika banyak salah mohon dimaklumi , saya ucapkan arigatou bagi yang udah baca juga ngereview , woke tancap ! (gas mobil ditancap , author : maksudnya storynya yang ditancap dodol!*marah marah gaje*)

_story before_

_"ramalanku adalah aku akan mati di medan pertempuran dan elemen dominanku adalah..."kata sophia dengan suara bergetar "air"_

**Mystery of Sunagakure international high school**

**-Naruto tetap punya masashi kishamoto-**

**Mystery o****f ****SIHS:ekspresi tsunade dan jiraya  
**

tsunade tertunduk lesu sekarang , firasatnya ternyata benar benar sangat tepat. Dilihatnya sophia , ia tahu gadis itu sangat sedih dan terpuruk sekarang , tapi ia berusaha untuk tegar

"namikaze , maafkan aku . "kata tsunade penuh penesalan "yah , tidak apa apa tsunade-_san , _ini bukan salahmu ataupun salah siapapun tsunade-_san_. ini memang telah ditentukan dan seperti yang kau bilang inilah resiko seorang gadis terpilih , mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya , dan aku takkan mundur itulah tekadku"katanya tersenyum sendu.

sebenarnya ia tidak sedih karena akan mati , tapi ia sedih karena Gaara , ia tahu bahwa Gaara adalah partnernya dan itu artinya Gaara juga harus menerimanya. mau tak mau itu akan terjadi , itulah takdir. mungkin ada beberapa takdir yang bisa diubah , tapi kali ini merupakan sebuah takdir yang takkan bisa diubah seberapa kalipun kau mencobanya tetap saja hasilnya akan sama.

kau akan mati

"huh , baiklah ini sudah malam aku akan pulang ke asrama ya tsunade-_san _, _jaa_"kata sophia melihat arlojinya dan bergegas pergi keluar ruangan itu

tsunade's pov

anak itu benar benar sangat tegar , apa ia tak perduli ia akan mati? sepertinya ia memang pantas menyandang nama sophia (sedikit catatan : _sophia_ dalam bahasa latin berarti bijaksana) anak itu benar benar bijak

"hah , mei apa kau melihatnya ? dia memang pantas menjadi penerusmu , sifatnya sama persis denganmu mei."kataku memandang sendu langit malam , ya dia memang seperti mei .

berani.

.

.

.

tegar.

.

.

.

bersahabat.

.

.

.

menyenangkan.

.

.

.

pengertian.

.

.

.

bijaksana.

.

.

.

dan kuat. ia memiliki seluruh sifat dan karakter mei pada dirinya , aku benar benar seperti melihat mei yang dilahirkan kembali , tapi dengan wujud berbeda .

jika saja...

ya, jika saja si brengsek mandara itu tidak ada , mungkin kau dapat melihat anak itu mei , tapi sayangnya dia ada tapi , aku akan melatih anak itu untuk menjadi komandan hebat sepertimu dan membuat dunia aman , aku berharap pada anak itu.

namikaze sophia

ya itulah nama seorang anak manusia yang memiliki jiwa sekuat dan setangguh singa

dan aku percaya anak itu akan membuat sebuah sejarah dan sesuatu yang besar

and tsunade's pov

jiraya datang tiba -tiba dan membuat tsunade kaget , hampir saja tsunade memukulnya karena mengira ia adalah seorang penyusup

"hah, jiraya jangan seperti itu aku kaget"ujar tsunade menghela nafas panjang "ada apa?"tanya jiraya bingung karena tsunade tak biasanya murung seperti itu , kecuali saat malam kematian sahabatnya ,mei "ingat namikaze sophia?"jiraya mengangguk "ia adalah seorang ksatria lautan''kata tsunade menghela nafas panjang , jiraya kaget

"tunggu , berarti dia akan menjadi...komandan ?"kata jiraya masih tak percaya , tsunade menganguk pasrah "dan dia menerimanya?"tanya jiraya masih shock "ya , dia bilang takkan mundur " kata tsunade pasrah yang membuat jiraya tambah shock , karena belum pernah ada yang menerimanya , kecuali sahabatnya mei

"tu-tunggu , kalau tidak salah marganya namikaze , benar ?"kata jiraya ingat akan sesuatu "iya , memangnya ada apa ?"tanya tsunade masih lesu "astaga tsunade , apa kau lupa ? namikaze adalah nama partner kurshina , kalau tidak salah namanya namikaze minato , ya! namikaze minato!"kata jiraya setengah berteriak "lalu?"kata tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya "astaga , demi _kami-sama_! tsunade kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini sih? artinya kurshina sudah menikah dengannya dan sophia adalah anaknya! yang berarti dia _mid _! "kata jiraya "tapi dia itu keturunan murni , karena kalau tidak ia takkan punya elemen dominan dan ramalan!"balas tsunade kemudian terdiam , kemudian...

"dia adalah seorang keturunan murni yang memiliki darah _mid _!" teriak mereka berdua hp tsunade berbunyi dan menampilkan 4 pesan masuk

_from : kurshina_

_____tsunade , bulan depan ada pesta kemah sekolah dengan yang teman teman dari msing masing desa, jadi kamu juga ikut __ya__!_

_____from : konan_

_____tsunade , bulan depan ada pesta kemah sekolah dengan yang teman teman dari msing masing desa, jadi kamu juga ikut __ya__!_

_____from : rin_

_____tsunade , bulan depan ada pesta kemah sekolah dengan yang teman teman dari msing masing desa, jadi kamu juga ikut __ya__!_

_____from :mebuki_

_____tsunade , bulan depan ada pesta kemah sekolah dengan yang teman teman dari msing masing desa, jadi_ kamu_____ juga ikut __ya__!_

tsunade hanya bisa mengela nafas panjang lalu mengetik di ponselnya

_from : tsunade_

_to : kurshina_

_ : konan_

_ : rin_

_ : mebuki_

_hn_

lalu menekan tombol 'kirim' di ponselnya

dan bagaimana ekspresi Gaara ?

tunggu chapter depan !

bersambung

okeh seperti yang udah di jelasin di chap 1 keturunan _mid _akan terjadi jika kedua orang tuanya merupakan pasangan manusia-ksatria elemen , jadi sophia itu _mid _, cuma karena dia juga juga keturunan murni , yah jadilah dia punya darah _mid_ , gitu. okeh akhir kata

review please


	6. ekspresi Gaara

ne , para readers ku yang setia menunggu chap 1-5 , aku mau melanjutkan my fic nih , saya ucapkan arigatou gonzamitsu bagi yang mereview ataupun hanya membaca fic abal ini , tanpa basa basi lagi yuk langsung tancap

_story before_

_hn  
_

**Mystery of Sunagakure international high school**

**-Naruto tetap punya masashi kishamoto-**

**Mystery of SIHS : ekspresi Gaara  
**

ia berlari , dan ia hanya bisa berlari , harapannya hancur sudah untuk membuat Gaara tidak sedih dan ia pasti akan membuat ibunnya sakit hati mendengarnya '_tapi... aku... aku tidak boleh menyerah , karena... hidup semua orang bergantung padaku!'_pikirnya sambil terus berlari kencang tanpa memperhatikan jalan dan...

BUGH!

ia dengan sukses menabrak orang didepannya ''argh , itai!''teriaknya ''hn , gomensai''kata orang yang didepannya '_suara ini , jangan jangan...' _batinnya , perlahan lahan ia melihat kedepan dan bingo! perasaannya benar , itu adalah sabaku no Gaara , partnernya

buru buru ia bangkit dan akan bergegas untuk pergi , namun Gaara telah menangkap pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu ''ada apa , hm kenapa terburu buru sekali , sophia?''tanya Gaara ''ti-tidak a-aku harus... um harus ''katanya , tanpa sepengetahuannya Gaara melihat matanya dan menemukan kebohongan "hn , jangan berbohong sophia , aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu"lalu ia menarik pergelangan tangan sophia yang membuat wajah sophia hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya

BLUSH!

wajah sophia memerah seperti tomat begitu mendapati jaraknya wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dengan Gaara "ba-baiklah tapi jangan disini"kata sophia tersipu "hn , baiklah dimana ?"tanya Gaara "bagaimana di taman belakang gedung sekolah saja?"tanyanya "hn , baiklah"kata Gaara

terkejut , ia sangat terkejut melihat Gaara menggendongnya ala _bridal style _"ada apa kau menatapku begitu namikaze ?" ternyata sophia diam diam melihat Gaara dan ketahuan "ti-tidak apa-apa Gaara" katanya _'bagaimana ini , bagaimana aku harus memberitahukan padanya?' _tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

skip time

mereka kini telah sampai ke sebuah taman di belakang sekolah yang indahnya bukan main. Pelan pelan Gaara menurunkan sophia "jadi , sekarang ada apa ?"tembak Gaara langsung _to the point_ _, _sophia kaget

"um uh , begini... kau masih ingat saat kita pertama bertemu ?" tanyanya , Gaara mengangguk "dan tahu kan bagaimana caranya seorang gadis terpilih menjadi ksatria?"tanyanya ragu , Gaara menganguk "dan jika sudah naik pangkat maka ia akan dicari elemen dominanya dan ramalannya bukan ? " tanyanya lagi , Gaara menganguk (lagi) "dan jika elemen dominannya a-air maka ia akan menjadi...""komandan , ya aku tahu itu "sambung Gaara "dan saat ia menjadi ko-komandan maka ia dan partenrnya harus menerima bahwa ia harus ma-mati bukan?"katanya , suaranya bergetar menahan isak pada kata komandan , mati dan air. Gaara telah mencium adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres disini "hn , kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu , sudahlah langsung saja"keputusan yang salah Gaara , salah , salah , salah! "a-aku hiks... a-adalah hiks... ksatria lautan hiks... da-dan kau hiks... adalah pa-partnerku hiks... hiks... gomen Gaara"ujarnya sambil terisak

kaget , terkejut , sedih , marah ,terpukul. Ya itulah perasaan yang tengah dirasakaan seorang sabaku no Gaara sekarang. Dicobanya untuk mencari kebohongan dalam mata gadis itu , tapi hasilnya? nihil! ''jangan bercanda sophia! ini tidak lucu sama sekali!''katanya sedikit membentak ''a-aku tidak berbohong hiks... i-itu benar hiks... aku melihatnya sendiri hiks...hiks...hhhhhuuuuuaaaaa Gaara''kata sophia menangis lebih kencang dan memeluk Gaara.

sesungguhnya ia ingin menanyakan kejadiannya yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu , '_tapi kalau keadaannya begini ia bisa menangis lebih kencang jadi dia harus bisa lebih tenang dulu barulah aku akan bertanya padanya_'batinnya

"hiks...hiks... Gaara maaf hiks... membuatmu sedih hiks...hiks... aku memang tidak berguna hiks...hiks..."kata sophia sambil mempererat pelukannya "jangan bilang seperti itu , kau memang perempuan yang sering dianggap tidak berguna dan lemah , tapi itu bukan kau. Kaulah yang pertama kali membuat aku mengangap perempuan itu bukanlah orang tak berguna , kaulah yang membuat aku yakin pada legenda gadis terpilih , dan kau jugalah orang yang pertama kali membuat aku merasakkan yang namanya jatuh cinta. jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang membuatku berbeda , maka kaulah orangnya sophia"kata Gaara menampilkan senyum yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan sambil mengusap kepala sang gadis, sophia mengangguk

"sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana kejadian itu , secara detail "kata Gaara serius "ba-baiklah"kata sophia

_flashback_

_"masuklah , aku sudah menunggumu"kata suara diruangan tersebut "ha-ha'i"jawabnya pelan _

_ perlahan ia pun masuk ke tempat itu . tapi disana hanya ada seekor kucing yang sedang terduduk bosan disana , tapi yanga aneh dari kucing itu adalah bulunya membara seperti api dan berwarna biru , juga ekornya terbagi menjadi 2 bagian "haah , kau lama sekali " dan yang terakhir dia bisa bicara! "siapa kau dan untuk apa kau ke sini ?" tanyanya bingung "namaku nibi no nekomata , aku kesini karena diutus miroku-sama untuk mengantarmu ke tempatnya" jelas nibi "baiklah , nibi-chan namaku namikaze sophia , bisakah kau tunjukkan jalanya "kata sophia "hey! aku laki laki! tapi baiklah , karena ini perintah aku memaafkanmu , kalau tidak aku pasti sudah membunuhmu 5 detik yang lalu"kata nibi dengan aura seram "ba-baiklah"kata sophia merinding "ayo , ikut aku "kata nibi masih DAS (dengan aura seram) "ha-ha'i"kata sophia masih merinding 'imut-imut , tapi menyeramkan , hii'batinya  
_

_skip time_

_tiba -tiba saat perjalanan, nibi berhenti "ada apa nibi ?"tanyanya "kita sampai"kata nibi singkat "apa kau tidak ikut masuk nibi?"tanyanya"tidak tugasku hanya mengantarmu saja , oh ya aku harus pergi sekarang ,jaa"kata nibi langsung menghilang , sophia cengok  
_

_"dasar kucing aneh "gerutunya sebelum masuk ke sebuah pintu tua berlambang ying dan yang tersebut. sesampainya didalam sophia langsung dikelilingi oleh lima buah meja yang diatasnya mengambang kelima elemen._

_ "selamat datang namikaze-san "kata seorang wanita berambut coklat yang entah-berantah datang darimana "miroku-sama"kata sophia sambil memberi hormat ala ksatria "berdirilah" perintah miroku , sophia pun berdiri "selamat datang ketempatku namikaze-san..."miroku tidak meneruskannya karena telah dipotong sophia"gomensai atas kelancangan saya , tapi bolehkah saya bertanya?"putusnya "apa itu?"tanya miroku "untuk apa meja-meja ini?"tanyanya serius "aku baru ingin memberitahukannya padamu , meja-meja ini untuk mencari elemen dominanmu dan kalau sudah ketemu , ia akan menujukkan ramalanmu"ujar miroku "bagaimana caranya aku tahu ? kalau memilih beresiko kan?"tanyanya _

_"bukan kau yang memilih mereka , tapi mereka yg memilihmu " ujar miroku "caranya?"tanyanya lagi "kau akan mengetahuinya"katanya sambi keluar tempat itu , tiba-tiba kelima elemen itu pergi dari mejanya dan mulai mengintari sophia perlahan lahan sampai akhirnya sangat cepat.  
_

_kecepatanya terus bertambah sampai akhirnya satu persatu elemen kembali ke mejanya masing - masing kecuali air , yang berarti ia adalah ksatria lautan , lalu setelah itu sophia berjalan ke meja air dan ia melihat di dalam air itu terlihat ia sedang dipeluk dan ditangisi oleh Gaara , keluarganya , tsunade , jiraya , dan pasukan yang lain juga seluruh warga konoha-suna-iwa-kiri_

_and flashback_

"setelah itu aku keluar dari sana dengan perasaan hancur dan kecewa hiks..." kata sophia mengakhiri ceritanya "jadi begitu" kata Gaara mengelus kepala sang gadis "ya hiks..."kata sophia masih terisak "aku akan melindungimu , walau tak bisa membuatmu tetap hidup ,tapi akan aku buat sedikit lebih lama " kata Gaara tersenyum dan membuat sophia kembali tersipu "a-arigatou Gaara " kata sophia malu-malu

"sophia , apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"tanya Gaara yang membuat sophia sangat terkejut "ka-kau serius Gaara?"tanyanya ragu , Gaara mengangguk mantap "mau ku buktikan?" kata Gaara menggoda "umm...um... hmmppp" dan belum sempat sophia menjawab , Gaara telah mengecup bibir mungilnya "itu buktiku"kata Gaara tersenyum .

tunggu chap depannya , para ksatria akan berkumpul !

bersambung

fiuh *lap keringat* akhirnya bisa bikin juga chap 6 , aku harus berterimakasih sama kakak panitia , karena kalau nggak ini chap ga bakal kelar ampe bulan depan , nah aku bikin _flashback _ supaya pada tau semuanya apa yg terjadi waktu tuh pemilihan elemen , please review ya *kebo eyes no jutsu* kritik , pertanyaan , pujian juga boleh *maunya*yang penting reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww *dilempar benda random*


End file.
